Hope
by BillytheIntern
Summary: Trent's luck is always running out. But when he's late for the reunion show for Total Drama, fate places an unsuspecting moonchild in his path. Oneshot fluff, TrentxDawn3. Read and Review.


_ A pairing of my own invention. TrentxDawn. I do not own either character._

It was a stroke of fate that Trent was late for the reunion. His motorcycle wouldn't start, and he got caught at every red light, getting caught in the rain, and getting yelled at by his father for the umpteenth time for simply refusing to become a lawyer, the lovestruck musician's luck was going just how it always did, _badly_. Trent's heart pounded as he stared down his watch, as he rushed to the aftermath studio, where just behind that door, all of his friends, all of the new cast, Chef, and the dreaded Chris McClean were celebrating the season of Total Drama that was about to begin. Unfortunately for Trent, this was his THIRD season in a row where he would not be competing, and Trent was once again forced to sit off on the sidelines.

The rain was pouring harder now. Harder now, than ever before; and Trent was still a good ten minutes away. Trent sighed deeply, as he stared up at the red light that dangled over head, it flashed to green, and Trent once again began on his way. His thoughts began to swirl, Duncan and Gwen, where did he go wrong? Why did he HAVE to go crazy when he did? These are the thoughts that haunted his mind, as his motorcycle slowly hummed down the road. As he neared the studio, he heard the loud music, the laughter, the cheers, the excitement of the cast of season five, which included his worst enemy, and his love once upon a time.

"Duncan doesn't deserve her." Trent's mind told him. "He's a jerk, how could she like him over you?" His mind continued down this path, until the studio approached his sights, he could see the stretch limmo, parked outside, the one that Chris always rolled up in. The paparazzi that were once there had dispersed, and now all that was left was a soaked red carpet, and a few littered pieces of garbage lying on the smoothly paved concrete. The red ropes that once lined the sides of the red carpet were now slightly disturbed, and one was tipped over, Trent quickly drove his motorcycle up, and parked.

**This is where fate came into play.**

The musician wasn't prepared for what was going to happen next. As a matter of fact, you couldn't think of anyone who would be. Trent noticed the small outline of a figure, standing far off in the distance. Now, keep in mind that because Trent is about twenty minutes late, his parking spot is farther from the studio, and this figure is actually standing directly in front of the aftermath building. Trent's curiousity got the better of him, as he approached. The figure came into full view, as a shorter female. Her long blonde hair seemed to glisten as the rain touched onto it. Her green shirt, and blue pants were soaked to the core, as she hugged her arms around herself to seemingly keep warm. She seemed to be looking up at something, but Trent paid that no mind, as he slowly got closer. The girl looked down at Trent, and flashed him a warm smile.

"Wh…, what are you doing out here? You're gonna catch a cold!" Trent warned, as the girl continued to smile.

"I was waiting for you," she said in her soft voice, this made Trent blush a bit, and look down at his watch, he then shook his head, and looked at her again.

"Well, I'm here now…, why don't we go inside?" Trent asked her sweetly, as he gestured towards the door, but once again, Trent was NOT prepared for what happened next, the girl embraced him, Trent's face flushed over, a very bright red. "Hey, are you…, okay?" Trent asked, chuckling a bit.

"I'm…, just cold…," the girl muttered softly, into Trent's chest as her grip tightened on his coat, Trent couldn't help but blush deeper, as he slowly removed his jacket.

"Here, put this on, it'll keep you warm," Trent said, as he smiled back at her, and handed her his coat, she reluctantly accepted. She shivered a bit, before looking up at Trent, her face was the same color as his. A bright red, as she silently stared into his eyes. Trent didn't know how to respond, his eyes were now locked onto hers.

"I'm Dawn," she said, as she nodded happily at Trent.

"Trent," Trent stated, as he nodded back, but once again, Trent was caught off guard. For at this moment, this new girl, whom Trent was only meeting for the first time now, reached up, wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him; passionately. Trent, without thinking, returned the kiss. It was at this moment, that the rain immediately stopped, and the sun shown overhead, today was a good day afterall.

"Maybe Duncan and Gwen do deserve each other after all," Trent's mind contently thought as the kiss continued.

**And there you have it, my first oneshot story ever. I hope you all like it. If you liked this, check out my other stories; I am currently working on Total Drama Campgrounds; my favorite story, with twenty-two new campers.**

**Total Drama Heroes vs. Villains, a what-if season five scenario, starring all thirty-eight contestants.**

**And Midnight Massacre, a horror story, starring Tyler.**

**So tell me what you think of my made-up couple, pairing: TrentxDawn. Is it a crack pairing? Is it cute? Do you like it as much as I do? :D**

**Read and Review.**

**Anyway…,**

**Til' Next Time, Peace Out! **


End file.
